Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XVII
Następny dzień zszedł jak dwa poprzedzające. Robiłam włóczkowe kwadraty dla babki Ludgardy, słuchałam głośnego czytania mojej matki, grałam i przechadzałam się po salonie z Franusiem, rozmawiając z nim o rzeczach powszednich, zwyczajnych, bo widziałam, że w Rodowie nie było sposobu rozmawiać z nim o czym innym. Zresztą strzegłam się długich z nim rozmów sam na sam, głównie dlatego, iż widziałam, że się one nie podobają mojej matce. Na dworze było ciągle dżdżysto i pochmurno, salon wyglądał jak szuflada zamknięta na dwa spusty, a my jak spoczywające na jej dnie suknie i czepki. Zaczynałam już tęsknić za powrotem do domu i myślałam tylko o tym, jak by było dobrze, gdyby kuzynek pojechał z nami. Szeptały mi do ucha to życzenie ostatnie listki, które trzymały się jeszcze na kwiatku mojej życzliwości dla Franusia. Tęsknota ta jednak za powrotem do domu minęła mię od razu, gdy przy obiedzie babka Hortensja ozwała się do mojej matki: — Będziemy miały jutro wiele gości, Matyldo. — I kogóż ciocie spodziewają się na jutro? — zapytała obojętnie moja matka. — Naprzód, jak zwykle w niedzielę, po nabożeństwie przyjedzie do nas proboszcz i Rudolf z żoną i córką. Przy wzmiance o panu Rudolfie i jego rodzinie fałdy na czole mojej matki zagłębiły się nieco. Babka mówiła dalej: — Oprócz tego pan Agenor W., spotkawszy nas przeszłej niedzieli przed kościołem, bardzo grzecznie oświadczył, iż za tydzień nie omieszka nam złożyć swego uszanowania. Fałdy na czole mojej matki zniknęły prawie całkiem. Mimowolnie przelotne spojrzenie rzuciła na mnie. Ja poczułam rumieniec na twarzy. Dotąd nie wiem, dlaczego zarumieniłam się wtedy na wspomnienie o nieznanym człowieku. Był to zapewne skutek dosłyszanej przedwczoraj rozmowy. Wieść ta o jutrzejszych gościach rozweseliła mię. Po obiedzie, zapomniawszy zupełnie o przestrogach babki Hortensji, zaczęłam wiele mówić, śmiać się i figlować z kuzynkiem. Raz okręciłam mu wkoło ręki włóczkę od kwadrata babki Ludgardy, drugi raz zagrodziłam mu drogę fotelem, gdy przechodził przez salon. Spostrzegłam wprawdzie parę razy utkwione we mnie surowe oczy babki Hortensji, ale tak się czułam wesołą, tak wreszcie zmęczyły mię trzy dni spędzone na robieniu kwadratów i dystyngowanym chodzeniu po salonie, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać od swawoli. Widziałam zresztą, że matka mi jej nie przygania, bo patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem i była w wybornym humorze. Wybiegłam do sali jadalnej, Franuś wszedł tam za mną. Zdawało mi się, że wesołość moja rozpromieniała go i dodała mu śmiałości. Stał się trochę podobniejszy do tego kuzynka, którego poznałam w domu mojej matki. Oczy jego znowu rozjaśniały, czoło rozpogodziło się. Gdy zobaczyłam go takim, pozostałe listki na kwiatku mojej życzliwości dla niego zaczęły się poruszać i szeptać mi do ucha miłe o kuzynku rzeczy. Wzięłam go poufale pod rękę i zaczęliśmy chodzić szybko wkoło wielkiego stołu postawionego na środku sali. Przechadzka ta nasza przypomniała mi jedną z chwil, które w dzieciństwie spędziłam razem z Franusiem. — Czy pamięta kuzynek — rzekłam — jak to, będąc jeszcze dziećmi, bawiliśmy się w chowanego? Ja chowałam się, a kuzynek mnie szukał i nawzajem. — Pamiętam, pamiętam! — zawołał ze śmiechem kuzynek. — I cóż nam przeszkadza ponowić teraz tę zabawę? — rzekłam zatrzymując się na środku sali. — Nic — odpowiedział kuzynek — tylko... — Tylko co? — Ciotka Hortensja... — I cóż ciotka Hortensja? — Mogłoby to się jej nie podobać. — Dlaczego? i cóż w tej grze złego być może. Ot idź, kuzynku, do salonu, a ja tymczasem schowam się gdzie w tej sali. Jak będzie wszystko gotowe, zawołam; już! i przyjdziesz mię szukać, czy dobrze? Kuzynkowi pomysł ten widocznie się spodobał. — Dobrze — odpowiedział ze śmiechem i wybiegł do salonu. Obejrzałam się po wszystkich kątach sali. "Gdzież by tu najlepiej schować się?" — pomyślałam. Wzrok mój padł na wielki staroświecki komin, bardzo elegancki, z lustrem wprawionym w górze i z ekranem, który zasłaniał jego otwór. "Doskonale! — pomyślałam — schowam się w kominku. Oto kuzynek porządnie się naszuka, póki mię nie najdzie!" Odsunęłam trochę ekran, wcisnęłam się za niego, a wlazłszy w kominek i przykucnąwszy, zgarnęłam, jak mogłam najlepiej, fałdy mojej sukni, aby się nie wysuwały za ekran, i zawołałam z całej siły: — Już! ... Zarazem posłyszałam spieszne kroki kuzynka, który wszedł do sali i zaczął szukać mię w całkiem innej stronie, jak byłam. — Ależ wybornie schowała się kuzynka! — mówił zaglądając pod szezlong — no, proszę: przecie znam tę salę, jak mój własny pokój, a nie wiem, gdzie by tu kuzynka być mogła! Dusiłam się od śmiechu i miałam już odsunąć ekran, wyskoczyć z kominka i zawołać: "Oto jestem! " — gdy na progu od salonu posłyszałam surowy i twardy głos babki Hortensji: — Co to jest? gdzie Wacia? Dreszcz przebiegł mi po ciele. Głos babki Hortensji grobowe na mnie wywarł wrażenie. Nie ruszałam się jednak z miejsca, bo wzięłam sobie za punkt honoru pokazać, że się jej nie lękam. Ale posłyszałam głos mojej matki pełen niezadowolenia: — Franusiu — mówiła — czegoś się tak zdetonował? Gdzie jest Wacia? Nie chcąc sprowadzać na kuzynka dalszego gradu zapytań, a przy tym zakłopotana moim ukryciem, odsunęłam ekran i na kształt złodziejów, spuszczających się przez kominy, wyskoczyłam na środek sali. Jedwabna moja suknia była pomięta i koafiura rozrzucona. Stanęłam oko w oko przed babką Hortensją, której srogie, piwne oczy wpiły się w twarz moją: — Proszę! — ozwała się oschłym swoim tonem — panna dobrze wychowana chowa się w kominy i każe młodym ludziom szukać siebie po wszystkich kątach! To bardzo niepięknie, Waciu! Podobne gry przystoją pensjonarkom albo prostym dziewczętom, ale nie pannom dorosłym i dobrze jak ty wychowanym. — Moja ciociu... — ozwała się matka i z twarzy jej widziałam, że chciała mię tłumaczyć, ale babka Hortensja przerwała: — Już to, Matyldo, uważam ciągle, że córce twojej brakuje tej dystynkcji i skromności układu, jakie odznaczać powinny pannę dobrze wychowaną. Jesteś dla niej zbyt pobłażliwą, moja droga, rozmijasz się ze zwyczajem, który każe, aby matki nie spuszczały z oka swych córek i nie przebaczały im najmniejszego rozminięcia się z konwenansem. Dotknął mnie do żywego ten wyrzut zrobiony mojej matce. Podniosłam głowę i rzekłam rezolutnie: — Moja babciu, jeżeli to, co uczyniłam, było złym, lubo ja tego takim nie znajduję, dziękuję ci za twą przestrogę, ale ręczę ci, że moja mama nic a nic temu nie winna... Obie babki odwróciły się wyprostowane, jak zwykle, i wyszły do salonu, matka poszła za nimi, czule wprzódy spojrzawszy na mnie. Ja zaś obejrzałam się na Franusia. Stał pośrodku sali, ze zwieszoną głową, z obwisłymi rękami i znowu miał minę pensjonarki, która się lęka śmiertelnie, aby nie dostała bury od guwernantki. Czegóż się tak przeląkł? dlaczego nie przemówił ani słowa dla uniewinnienia mego, gdy mię oskarżono? czemuż teraz nie zbliży się i nie przemówi do mnie, aby zatrzeć w mej pamięci wrażenie niemiłego wypadku? Nie! on drżący i zmieszany stoi jak posąg studenta nie umiejącego na pamięć swej lekcji, i dziękuje może w duchu Bogu, że bura babki Hortensji na moją, nie na jego spadła głowę. Patrzyłam na niego kilkanaście sekund... potem odwróciłam się i odeszłam. Kwiatek mojej życzliwości dla niego nie miał już ani jednego listka. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy